<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken | AMONG US by Falleneren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119209">Broken | AMONG US</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falleneren/pseuds/Falleneren'>Falleneren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Conflict, Crew as Family, F/F, F/M, Human Impostor(s) (Among Us), M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Thriller, Trust Issues, crew - Freeform, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falleneren/pseuds/Falleneren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship was supposed to be safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken | AMONG US</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Systems are on.” The man announced. His white suit was perfectly clean, lacking the usual oil and dirt stains; it looked like someone was ready to offer a good first impression.</p><p>It wasn't for McDuff to decide whether it would work, however.</p><p>“We are turning off shields” he glanced at a dark red suit; its owner growled and nodded, pulling down a smaller lever under the main board. A soft <em>swoosh</em> was heard from outside the ship. “Excellent. Now...”</p><p>McDuff saw him attempt a smile. She felt nervous, but she made sure to hide it well behind a cold expression; the brown helmet helped, but she knew her face was still visible. <em>And what will they think if they see me pouting like this?</em></p><p>The boy in yellow who was sitting beside her, Oliver, raised his head, just like the others. Burdock made a pause, as he thought which words he'd use, and spoke up.</p><p>“You four know already that we are receiving another group of crewmates. We will actually be moving for a few stations and pick them up...”</p><p>“Separately?” this was Chay, enthusiast owner of the purple suit. She was leaning forward, clearly excited for the chance of having new faces on the ship. McDuff understood her, but couldn't relate.</p><p>“Yes” the captain blinked. “There will be four stops; our final destination is Polus. We are getting there in a few months, provided everything runs as smoothly as we expect. Which...” he interrupted himself this time, and looked at each and everyone of them. His face was full of determination, and his eyes were gleaming with confidence.</p><p>That was the captain Burdock, McDuff thought to herself with a very slight pang of pride; the innate leader, the self-confident man. Despite of being on his thirties, he was capable of running the ship alone, handling the commands as though he had been born to do so.</p><p>“It will go fine. We are the youngest and smallest generation of crewmates, and we have taken good care of Skeld.” Burdock stood up. “I couldn't ask for a better group of engineers and scientists. I'm actually... <em>Very proud</em> to call you my crewmates.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Cap. You flatter us.” Oliver smiled, looking away to hide a very flattered expression. “You have been a great captain too.”</p><p>“That's right” McDuff took off her helmet, letting them see her smile. “And I'm really happy to work with y'all.”</p><p>Her voice was hoarse, but everyone's expression seemed to grow a little warmer after she spoke. <em>They aren't that used to me complimenting them</em>. She promised herself she would change that soon.</p><p>And to be fair, there would be a lot of things she would have to change after the first station stop, she thought to herself. Maybe too many. She left the helmet on her lap, tired of it all of a sudden.</p><p>Chay laughed. “Is this an emotional moment? The newbies are gonna find us all teary and sobby, guys. We better man up.”</p><p>“You man up” Rob, the grumpy owner of the red suit, had stood up. “I agree with Dock 'n' Duff. You did a great job. We all did” he added, smiling.</p><p>Still, there were saddened gazes. Rob had been a dad for most of them, an elder astronaut sent with the crew to guide the young, inexperienced recruits. Despite of his growling, he was a good man, and the night before he had formally announced he was stepping off the mission. They couldn't be more thankful of him, just as he couldn't be prouder of them, but the next station stop would be his last moment as their crewmate.</p><p>“We'll miss you, Robs” Chay pouted. McDuff knew they both had the closest connection of them all; the woman wondered how the girl would manage without him.</p><p><em>Just as I managed without mom.</em> The thought came quick and venomous, but she put it down. She wasn't smiling anymore. <em>Rob is a better person. He'll do well in Headquarters, and he'll be watching our back.</em> McDuff would miss him too, but she wasn't as eager to show it, for some reason. <em>He knew mom. It all changed when she ran away, and I don't want him to see me as a hypocrite, let alone his daughter.</em></p><p>The floor trembled under their feet as the navigation cabin went silent. The crew seemed to remember what they were doing before Burdock's speech; reluctantly, they each returned to their respective seats.</p><p>“What do you think we are getting?” Oliver murmured into McDuff's ear when both of them had settled into their seats. “I wonder if they're all humans.”</p><p>“Don't talk nonsense; of course they will be humans” she hissed back, tossing him his helmet; he chuckled, and she rolled her eyes with a snort.</p><p>Oliver was her best friend, but in comparison to her, he was more laid-back, friendly and... Well, silly; she still remembered her professor's expression when she told her both of them had graduated together. There was a reason behind his dumb nickname, <em>Duckie</em>, and it wasn't due to his bright yellow suit.</p><p>“What did you eat today?” he pinched her. “You're becoming a grumpy old woman. You aren't Rob-ifying yourself, are you?”</p><p>“I heard that, you little shit.” Rob turned his back to him; Duckie made a sad noise.</p><p>Burdock leaned back in his seat, in front of them. He already seemed lost in his own thoughts, and didn't seem to notice their little quarrel. McDuff saw him fiddle with his belt and accommodate his dumb captain hat. How was his hair never messy under that cap's cap? She'd never knew.</p><p>Beside him, Chay looked as though she was trying to hide in her purple suit. McDuff knew she disliked being in the navigation's cabin; the only roar-like sound the girl liked was the engines' purr, where she worked.</p><p>McDuff, on the other hand, loathed standing next to the reactor. Other than for wiring work, it wasn't her area. Her face lit up when she thought about her desk, back in the oxygen wing.</p><p><em>Last week, Burdock mentioned I was getting an assistant.</em> The mere idea was strange enough on its own. <em>I can probably make room for another desk.</em></p><p>And, still, the ship had been empty for... How many months? It had always been the five of them: back home, where they had met, and training in their previous station. They had finally got to know each other, and got their own ship, <em>Skeld</em>; the pride of the company had been given to them.</p><p>It would be weird to have new faces, new blood as Olived dramatically recalled. The food was more than enough, of course, and the ship was in an excellent state. They were more than ready to deal with a bunch of new people, just how they were ready when they got the space ship.</p><p>And, or course, things would change. Whether it was for the worse or the better... McDuff glanced again at Burdock's clean suit. The good first impression. It wasn't for her to decide, but rather to act on.</p><p>The young woman closed her eyes for a moment, exactly when Burdock and Rob agreed to take care of the ship's speed. McDuff felt small, very small as her back was uncontrollably dragged to the seat, as the engines roared, far behind them, as Oliver shrieked and Chay threatened to shut him up, but ended up screaming louder than the boy himself.</p><p>“I can and I will make it go faster!” Rob raised his voice over the two crewmates, who were now screaming at each other. “Shut UP already, or I'll make you!”</p><p>“We will be there in approximately seven minutes.” Burdock checked something on the board. His eyes darted to her and, for a moment, she was left speechless; a shadow of hesitation covered his gaze.</p><p>“Does our current speed scare you, Duff?” the man smiled. She had imagined it all, hadn't she? He looked just as confident as ever.</p><p>She shook her head. The captain looked away and focused on the charts the spaceship presented him.</p><p><em>Things are changing too fast</em>, she thought.</p><p>
  <em>Of course I'm scared.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>